Uncovering The Love We Hold
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Kurt and Blaine feel safe and loved in each others' clothes.  AF Filler
1. Warmth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I do not own Glee, I dooooo nooot own Glee. *yes, once again I am singing my disclaimer* such fun!

**A/N**:

So, the full title would not fit in the description, but I still put it in here, OF COURSE. I hope you like it.

I love you all, and yes, this does kind of have a cliffhanger. Unless your mind always walks as wonderfully strange, mesmerizing and downright magical paths as mine – the road not taken, and all that – in that case, you will know what this is about, for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Uncovering The Love We Hold Wrapped Inside Our Clothes<strong>

Blaine feels long arms gently wrap around him and a chin rest on his left shoulder.

The familiar touch holds nothing but comfort for the boy.

He closes his eyes for a moment and allows himself to simply lean back into the warmth. After all, they are in the choir room, which is right now empty, and one of the only places at school Kurt and Blaine feel safe enough to show the affection they hold for each other.

Blaine is filled with happiness, thinking back to the moment Kurt handed him that beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Then, Blaine feels something else, distinctly piercing that happiness.

"Kurt?"

"Mmh."

"I am sorry."

"Why? What for?" Kurt asks slowly sliding his arms from where they have been resting over Blaine's stomach to Blaine's hips, and keeping the touch, fingers trailing along the fabric of Blaine's vest, as he moves around Blaine to face him.

Blaine himself seems frozen in place.

A moment later their eyes lock, and Kurt sees Blaine is on the brink of tears.

Kurt wants nothing more, in this instant, than to wrap Blaine securely into his arms and let him cry, but Blaine's expression tells him that the other boy wants, needs to say something, so Kurt holds back, keeping his eyes linked with Blaine's.

"Babe, you can tell me," Kurt says, then quickly adds "I know you know that. I am just saying it because I also know, that sometimes, you need to hear things like that out loud."

Kurt looks so serious saying this, like he has just reminded Blaine that they both know the answer to one of the best kept secrets in the universe, that Blaine has to smile.

A single tear slips from Blaine's right eye, and Kurt moves on instinct to wipe it away.

They have held each other often enough over the summer, either one crying, which most times had led to both of them being in tears, their muscles seem to have memorized the movements that are comforting to each other.

Kurt and Blaine had both wondered about and eventually discussed with each other whether the amount of crying that seemed to occur already in the early stages of their relationship is something other couples experience.

Eventually they had come to the conclusion that they both had their doubts, and the whole topic had been considered dealt with, by both, when Blaine had said "…but when have we ever been a usual couple." To which Kurt had only replied with a smile, some nodding and "True."

There are upsides to the crying too, because in the end they always lead to the both of them just lying on Kurt's bed, wrapped in each other's arms or holding hands while lying on their sides, smiling at each other, raveling in the comfort of the other's presence, knowing it is all they need, hoping it will be all they will ever need, and something they will always have, to make them feel they can go on, no matter what the world throws at them next.

This, right here, right now, appears to be one of those nexts, something that involves more than just the two of them.

The two of them has been easy ever since Blaine confessed his feelings to Kurt that day at Dalton.

But the world being involved, the world breaking into their shared lives, will, it seems for now, always make things more complicated.

With Blaine smiling, the tear could almost pass for a happy one, did Kurt not known how this conversation had started.

"I am sorry I did not kiss you in the stairwell," Blaine finally whispers, eyes darting to the floor, the rest of his face speaking of the guilt and more so grief he felt then, still –painfully obvious to Kurt - feels right now.

"Hey, the touch of a fingertip, remember?" Kurt smiles his warmest, most affectionate of smiles.

"And…and I know. It is all new to me too. I don't know either how close we can allow ourselves to be in public." Taking a deep breath Kurt continues, "…and yes, I hate that we have to think about and discuss it. But none of that will ever make me doubt your love for me or my love for you. You know that, right?" Kurt waits for the slight, to him after a summer mostly spent together, telltale shift of Blaine's head to the side, letting Kurt know without words, that yes he, Blaine, knows, understands.

Watching Blaine love him and loving Blaine has taught Kurt that there is so much more than words, always more.

So Kurt continues "Yes, I hope soon we will live somewhere, together, where we won't have to worry about that at all. I hope, more so, that in a couple of years even kids living here won't have to worry either about such a simple thing as showing their love for each other in public. Love for each other is nothing anyone should ever have to hide, and Blaine…look at me please…" and Blaine does, so Kurt says with a somewhat proud smile for knowing his boyfriend so well already, "Those eyes will always betray your love for me. All it will take when we get into our first fight as a couple will be one look into those big, gorgeous eyes of yours, and gosh, I fear I will forget anything but my love for you. Maybe I am foolishly sure of our love. All I know for now is that it is an amazing feeling, to love you."

"The best," Blaine whispers, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Yes. The best," Kurt echoes Blaine's whisper in a tone so even and quiet, any onlooker would suspect the two boys are whispering a secret too each other that no one else is supposed to know about.

And although their love is no secret, no one around them seems to have caught on to the secret of its depth just yet; if you asked Blaine or Kurt they would probably answer that it is unlikely anyone ever will unearth it.

"And by the way," Kurt goes on after a moment of easy silence, "I am saying all this to let you know…I understand." Looking somewhat saddened Kurt adds "I thought you did know? I thought you saw it in my eyes too. I wanted to kiss you, so badly."

Blaine leans in and connects their lips in a soft yet insistent touch he hopes will leave no doubt with Kurt.

"I do. Gosh, Kurt, I do. I don't doubt your love for me, never. I just…"

"Yes?"

"I am still scared of losing you sometimes, because of something like this, and with the auditions going on, I was scared I hurt you... and you have always been more out and proud than me. Being out and proud at Dalton was…it never felt like truly being that, and I cannot…" Blaine lets out a deep sigh before he says, "I cannot stand the idea of not having you in my life anymore." Blaine adds a second later in a whisper, "…did not want to from the first moment our eyes locked when I sang Teenage Dream to you and saw your smile."

Kurt pulls Blaine into his arms then says softly "I am so so sorry I did not encourage you to give your best and go for what you truely want. You were always there when I needed you and now that you needed me to support you I was so selfish, I am so so sorry."

Hearing Kurt's words Blaine slowly relaxes into his boyfriend's touch, then wraps his own arms around Kurt until his hands rest comfortably on Kurt's lower back. Pulling himself deeper into Kurt's arms, Blaine takes a deep breath, in an attempt to feel even closer to the boy in his arms.

"You smell like…"

"You," Kurt supplies, and it is not a question.

Having been too wrapped up first in his own thoughts and then focused on Kurt's words, pulling back Blaine only now fully takes in all of Kurt's appearance.

"You are wearing…," Blaine sounds as surprised as he looks.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Kurt replies, a slight smirk on his face.


	2. Held Close

**A/N: **Yeah, so as soon as I saw Kurt wearing it, sitting in the audience of the auditorium, oh sorry "April Rhodes Pavillion" (of course), I was like, 'That is so Blaine's and Kurt is wearing it because of that', and maybe as a result of their encounter in the stairwell, filled with so much longing and the wish to just at least brother tucking well be able to feel close, if they cannot physically be that at school. Enjoy the second part.

* * *

><p>Blaine moves back in closer, and lets his fingers trail over the soft material covering his boyfriend's arms, eventually guiding his palms to rest against Kurt's "How is it that it feels softer when you wear it?"<p>

"I don't know," Kurt shrugs, love spilling from his eyes when he adds "I can't say I had noticed, to me, it feels like…You," Kurt groans a little "Oh gosh do I sound corny. But…"

"But?"

"It's true. It is my new favorite way of keeping close to you during school. I was so happy when you left the pullover at my place, yesterday. I instantly knew what I was going to do with it. It also meant that I could sleep twenty minutes longer this morning, not having to pick out my outfit, so thank you for that too."

Blaine looks down blushing, himself uncertain why –but still unable to stop it from happening - his eyes following his own hands' movements, trailing along the blue and red lines of the otherwise almost white fabric of the pullover Kurt is wearing today, and Blaine himself had worn just yesterday.

When Kurt reaches for Blaine's tie Blaine looks up.

"I love this tie. The green is amazing."

"So I am not a total fashion disaster?" Blaine asks wide-eyed.

"No, not at all, just," Kurt pauses, then adds in a, more than anything, curious tone, "Babe, why are you wearing vests to school, all the time?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess it is like the ties and bowties, they kind of make me feel secure. After all that time in the blazer at Dalton, I am kind of anxious to let them go."

"How about…" Kurt starts than breaks off.

"Yes?"

"Well, how about you come back to booty camp for a couple more times and we just, by pure coincidence of course, mix up some clothes after training. It happens. Only last week I found Santana's bra in my gym bag."

Blaine looks momentarily stunned "How did you know it was Santana's? You go lingerie shopping with the girls?"

Kurt is laughing "Well, no, I don't make it a habit. For Prom last year though they dragged me along. And Santana is not shy, in case you hadn't noticed." It is Blaine's turn to laugh now.

"I am still recovering, thank you very much."

"Oh, come here Love," Blaine says pulling Kurt deep into his embrace, then positions his lips directly next to Kurt's ear before whispering, "I am sure together we can put some images into your mind that will make it all better."

Kurt hands are grabbing Blaine's face the next second, leaning back in Blaine's arms, which are still holding Kurt tightly pressed to Blaine himself. Kurt waits for their eyes to lock for a second than moves in and kisses Blaine hard, walking them back against the nearest wall, on the way nearly bumping into the piano chair.

Blaine is pressed flush against the wall and panting when Kurt breaks the kiss, whispering back in the next second "You cannot say stuff like that to me at school, especially when we are about to sit through a diva off, that, knowing Rachel, will be dragged out over the whole of the afternoon."

Kurt blushing slightly at his own actions lets his eyes dart back down to Blaine's tie, and starts fiddling with it again, but Blaine's right hand comes to rest on them gently and stills their movement in the next moment; Blaine's left hand coming to rest on Kurt's lower back, keeping Kurt pressed flush against himself.

When Kurt looks up Blaine is grinning so broadly that in the next second Kurt finds himself laughing out loud, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck.

"We will survive the afternoon, I promise, and as for booty camp, I will put myself through that again any time, if it means that I get to wear something of yours all day, so yeah, I am in, in fact, I would absolutely love that. Yes."

"One condition though," Kurt adds in a soft but determined tone.

Blaine looks at Kurt eyebrows raised in question.

"Vests, yes, just no woolen ones. I really cannot pull them off."

"Okay, no woolen vests, I will try to cut back on my current vest addiction as well, promise."

"Only if you want to," Kurt adds, stepping back a little from Blaine only to take Blaine's right hand in his left immediately. "But please don't say things like vest addiction, you sound like Santana talking about Mr. Schue. We will just call it a phase. There is no way I will let you walk around in vests all school year long anyway. But I get that you need time to find your own style after years in school uniform."

"That's why I love you, you get me; sometimes better than I do."

"Ready to go see the diva off of the century?" Kurt asks stepping out of Blaine's embrace.

"Isn't it a bit early in the century to call it that?"

"Mmh, maybe," Kurt says with a slight smirk that has Blaine kissing Kurt, again.

As they walk back out into the hallway Blaine says, "Your enthusiasm, another reason I love you."

"Oh, are we making a list now?" Kurt replies, glancing to his left as they walk along.

"I have been adding to that list since the first day we met."

"Really?" Kurt looks honestly curious and just the slightest bit worried now, "So what was the first thing ever on that list?"

"Easy, and so obvious. I mean I was shortly tempted to write 'Kurt's dress sense' because the outfit you wore that day, the shorts and boots, you looked stunning, but…"

"But?"

"Your eyes. I couldn't forget those eyes. And your smile, the way they sparkle when you smile."

"Awww. Now I will have to go make a list about you."

"You mean you haven't yet?"

"Only in my mind, but now I want to write it down, for you, so you can read it."

The next Tuesday, passing each other in the hall, Kurt, wearing a warm smile, slips an envelope into Blaine's hand, allowing his fingers to linger for a moment, and brush gently along every inch of skin they can reach before having to let go completely.

Blaine, wearing a light blue cardigan, eyes moving from the envelope to lock with Kurt's, smiles back.


	3. Dim Lights

**Disclaimer: **I own Glee like it is my own personal prison bitch. I know I know, I don't own Glee in any way, but I am still not over that sentence, NEVER EVER will be.

**A/N: **So this was meant to be a one-shot for Halloween, but then Klaine started doing their own thing, and well they wanted me to tell you more about

their love for each others' clothes, so here you go. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It is the moment in which Kurt turns himself for the fourteenth time that he gives up on sleep altogether and sits up with a groan.<p>

"I have no idea what to wear to that," it is a cry out into the night, followed by the sound of shuffling feet.

He has looked through all of his clothes too many times to count today and found "Nothing."

His eyes are drawn to the wooden trunk he has been avoiding all day, to such an extent, that he kept glancing at it more and more, even when, no, especially when he had not been busying himself with rummaging around in the clothes filling his closet. Not moving, never moving the clothes, in fact hardly touching them, rather moving the spaces in between them.

Letting out a pained sigh and briefly closing his eyes, he moves to sit himself down on his knees.

Kurt is not shaking yet but the uncertainty is visible in every movement he makes opening the trunk.

Lifting the lid slowly, and although he hasn't looked inside this trunk in a long time, his gaze is so focused his eyes don't need to search anything out, there is no falling on something, his eyes are instantly fixed on the picture always resting on top of the clothes stored away in this trunk, always in the exact same spot, all these years.

"Kurt?"

He does not hear his name being called nor the brief creaking sound of the bed, the cough or the soft thuds of light feet on carpet, which, would Kurt be paying attention, he would know are moving in his direction.

Blaine makes his way to the dimly lit closet assuming, that where there is light, there is Kurt.

Taking in the form of his boyfriend kneeling in front of the trunk, Blaine had never noticed before, he says "Babe why…," when he notices the tears, more difficult to make out from the distance with no clothing on Kurt's bare chest to be stained by the mixture of minerals and water. And so the question 'Why are you awake?' transforms in Blaine's head before it leaves his mouth "Hey, why are you crying?"

Blaine takes of his own dark blue shirt and gently places it into Kurt's lap "It isn't that warm anymore at night, in only your PJ bottoms you are going to get sick. How long have you been out of bed? I wish you had woken me up, was it a nightmare?"

"I never have nightmares when you stay over," Kurt replies, having stopped crying and wiping away at his own face to get rid of the tears still visibly clinging to it, "You know that. Number 27 on my list of reasons why I love you."

"There are exceptions to everything," Blaine says softly, "just trying to make sure."

As Blaine watches Kurt tuck on the shirt without so much as a single word of protest Blaine knows something must be really upsetting his boyfriend – his Kurt does nothing without questioning it, and even if it is only in mock outrage half the time.

Suddenly Kurt pulls out his legs from under his own body and spreads them in front of himself, opens his arms wide and says, "Come here," so Blaine moves to sit in between Kurt's legs, and gently leans back to rest his back against Kurt's chest.

Kurt's hands come to rest on Blaine's chest and Blaine places his own hands over Kurt's, lightly weaving his fingers with Kurt's.

In the first moments, sitting there in silence the warmth radiating from the dark blue shirt is still Blaine's, slowly mingling and eventually wholly being replaced by Kurt's.

„Can one of us always walk around shirtless so we have an excuse to do this?"Blaine asks half-serious.

"I would love that, but I think Finn would have a heart attack."

"Not your dad?" Blaine notices to late what he just implied, but Kurt just shrugs it off.

"Let's just say, we should probably not make a habit of it, but we could test the waters some time. And Dad would be much less likely to throw a fit than Finn. That's for sure. We have to try it when Rachel is over, I would love to see her get all flustered. I mean, I might be a baby penguin, but she is just…there is no animal I hate enough to insult it by comparing it with Berry. Berries are off bad enough being associated with her in any way."

Blaine is chuckling lightly, and Kurt loves the feel of his hands moving with the uneven and so lively movements of Blaine's chest.

"Love you," Kurt whispers in a voice so even, Blaine almost misses it.

"Love you too, even being in the closet," Blaine places a kiss into the palm of Kurt's right hand, lifting it gently from where it has been resting on his chest to his own lips, all the while remaining lightly woven in with his own right.

Kurt can't help the shudder and Blaine notices "Are you cold, Love? Let's go back to bed."

"No!" Kurt almost blurts out, "it's not that, it just…"

"It just…?"

"It felt really nice, really intimate, I don't know why."

Blaine turns in Kurt's arms, moving to sit on his knees still in between Kurt's spread legs, and Blaine moves to place his hands on Kurt's raised knees, gently sliding them down, slowly, to rest on Kurt's upper thighs, pulling his whole body closer to Kurt's in the process.

It is a warm, loving kiss, and Kurt's hands quickly find their way into Blaine's hair, tugging lightly, gently, the way he knows Blaine likes it. And Blaine keeps affectionatly moving his hands up and down Kurt's upper thighs.

When they separate Kurt says "Blaine, you just made a closet joke, don't think kissing me like this will make me forget that."

"Can I try again?" Blaine replies with a soft smile and eyes-wide, before without any further ado he leans back in deepening the kiss much quicker this time, his hands wandering from Kurt's thighs to his hips, lower back and finally to Kurt's ass, grabbing it and pushing Kurt into his own lap, Kurt's legs locking behind Blaine's back.

"Gosh, I love you," Kurt breathes out heavy.

Then - Kurt much closer to the trunk now than before he moved to sit in Blaine's lap - Blaine can see Kurt's eyes lock on something behind him, and Blaine knows, has caught a glimpse of it before while taking in his boyfriend sitting on the floor of his closet in the first place, so he gently pushes a strand of hair out of Kurt's face, in order to regain Kurt's attention.

Kurt's eyes still remain fixed on the picture lying on top of the clothes in the trunk as Blaine asks, "How old are you in the picture?"


	4. Finding Sleep

"Five," Kurt slightly chokes on the word.

"You look so cute as Snoopy," Blaine says while leading Kurt's left hand up to his mouth kissing its palm.

Kurt can feel the loving smile that shapes Blaine's lips on his skin as Blaine places another, this time open mouthed, kiss to his left palm before Blaine asks "And your mom, all in yellow, with a hat made purely of…feathers?"

"Sometimes it is scary how observant you can be concerning some things, and how oblivious about so many others. Anyway, yeah, she, Mom, apparently thought – my dad told me years later – it would be hilarious for her to be Woodstock, you know. Kind of me being puppy Snoopy and smaller than Woodstock at the time."

"Oh my Gosh Kurt, every time you tell me a new story about your mother I love her more."

"And I miss her more," Kurt murmurs, eyes darting down briefly, before Kurt closes them letting out a stuttering sigh.

"Babe," is all Blaine says before pulling Kurt deep into his arms. "You know," Blaine says as he feels the first tears hit his back – a strangely warm and wet sensation on his bare, slightly cold, skin – "it makes me very happy to hear all these stories, even if some are just stories to you as well, that your dad told you. I can always see that glint in your eye when you, telling these stories, remember something about her yourself you thought you had forgotten."

"Thank you for helping me remember her, by listening; and yes, the Woodstock thing was so her. Of course everyone in the neighborhood either thought she was crazy for dressing up like this, or that she was that big yellow bird from Sesame Street, who had kidnapped poor Snoopy."

Kurt loved the sound of Blaine's laughter filling the cold, almost too quiet, night air, and burying his head in Blaine's shoulder Blaine could feel the smile silently forming on Kurt's face as well.

"Your skin is so cold," Kurt realizes a little shocked.

"It's fine," Blaine says, leaning down to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"No, no. I am sorry for…"

"Hey," Blaine says pulling back a little, so Kurt has to lift his head. As their gazes meet, Blaine says, "I know people have made you feel that way in the past, like you have something to apologize for, like their lies a deep offence in being you. Don't ever apologize for being you. Not with me. Because, and I mean that Kurt, if humanity has any sense, people like you are the future. Loving and tolerant and open to others' minds; which makes you vulnerable and fragile too in a whole different way than others, and I want to always be there to protect you, but there might come one day when I am not there, so I need you to see how strong you really are, how strong you have already proven you can be, all by yourself. I know you sometimes think your strength is all borrowed from me, I know, Kurt, because I feel the same way about you, but I think we both need to realize that we are strong together and alone, you Kurt Hummel no doubt make me dare to be stronger, your love makes me want to be stronger, and so I am."

"I make you stronger," Kurt asks almost shyly.

"Every day," Blaine says looking dead serious.

"I…," Kurt tries to find words to form a response but ends up just sitting there mouth open.

And really, Blaine does not need to hear any words, the pure adoration he sees in Kurt's eyes is reply enough and he pulls the boy back into an even deeper embrace than before. Holding Kurt as close to himself as he possibly can and after a second feeling Kurt attempting the same.

After a couple of minutes just holding each other, Blaine shivers lightly and Kurt whispers "Bed?"

Kurt feels Blaine nod into his right shoulder.

Tucked back under the covers, Kurt immediately pulls Blaine back into his arms, running his hands up and down Blaine's back to generate some warmth to fill the space under the covers that is not Kurt and Blaine.

"The trunk," Kurt finally brings himself to say when they are warm and cosy again, "old costumes, Mom and I wore trick or treating every year."

"Is that why you love wearing costumes all year long for Glee and Drama and all that, at any chance really, but…not on Halloween?"

"It was our thing, I never once went again, not even with Dad. I would feel like I am leaving her behind, even more. I can't bring myself to do it."

"Why didn't you just tell me Kurt? We don't have to go to the Warblers' Halloween Party. Or just go but not dress up."

"It is kind of a complicated story to just spring on someone, don't you think? I never thought I could find the words to explain it so you would not think I was being childish or immature or pathetic," Blaine is about to open his mouth to protest the use of such self-degrading terms, when Kurt continues, "but as it turns out, with you, I never need too many words. I should have known that by now, shouldn't I?"

"I am glad you realize it, now, and not in 20 years or so," Blaine says smiling again.

"I really want to go to the party, I think that actually is why I woke up panicking, I want to go so bad, I miss the guys, but I don't think I can dress up, and they will ask why and I won't be able to tell them or at least not without crying and that will ruin the party and…"

"Kurt, Kurt!, " Blaine stops his boyfriend's ramble by tenderly placing a kiss to Kurt's lips, who sounded like he was ready and about to ramble on for the next couple of hours without taking so much as a single breath. The later fascinates Blaine deeply, the sooner just had to be prevented.

Kurt's instantly calms at the feel of his boyfriend's lips tenderly touching his own.

"I have an idea, Love," Blaine says, his lips still so close that they are brushing against Kurt's with every word, a thrilling sensation to Kurt, but the worry is nevertheless still in his voice when he replies.

"Okay," Kurt sounds surprisingly small and almost fearful.

Blaine frowns at the sound of it, and takes – both boys lying on their sides facing each other - both of Kurt's hands in his own as he says "How about," Blaine tries to make his voice sound as soft and loving as possible, "you keep that dark blue t-shirt, we add some suspenders of mine and a bowtie to it, and a pair of trousers that will look adorably short on you; and you throw together an outfit made up of your clothes for me, in which I will look even shorter than I am, positively drowning in the material."

"Number 42," Kurt whispers, and all Blaine can think to say is "Sorry?"

"Number 42 on the list, you just told me what it is."

The curious look on Blaine's face makes Kurt smile, and Blaine cannot help respond with a smile of his own, especially at hearing Kurt's answer.

"Number 42," Kurt repeats, "Whenever I am down, or in pain you get creative to make me feel better, and loved. Like when I had that cold a few weeks back and you kept bringing me tea and homemade soup. Before that I did not even know you could cook."

"Neither did I," Blaine whispers feeling self-conscious.

"See, exactly what I mean," Kurt replies, affectionately squeezing Blaine's hands, which are still intertwined, pressed against each others' chests, in the little space left between the two boys' bodies.

If it had been a full moon and that little lighter in the room, Kurt might have noticed the slight blush spreading on Blaine's face. As it is, Kurt only registers Blaine looking suddenly shy.

So Kurt uses the moment to simply take in how beautiful Blaine looks, lying here, with him, then places a soft kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"So, you want to go, to the party with me, dressed like an old adorable couple that has been together so long they don't bother any more to keep their wardrobe apart?"

"Sounds great, although you know that is never going to happen with us, we have styles too different."

"Right," Blaine says smirking at Kurt in his dark blue shirt, but saying nothing more of it, sure Kurt has noticed the irony too by now, if the role of his eyes in the next moment is anything to go by.

"You know though, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David, probably Trent too, at least, are going to tell us it is not a costume, but simply time-travel!"

"I know," Kurt says, wide smile on his face, "I kind of hope they are right, too. And there is no one I would rather go time travelling with."

"Oh, no question," Blaine adds, positively beaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I need to tell you guys a story, something that happened this week at college. There was this girl giving a presentation in one of my classes, and we where somehow talking about Cinderella (it was a didactics of literature seminar) and then she says "I mean, not a lot of boys will identify with Cinderella. Hopefully." And that 'Hopefully' just was in a tone so proud of her own ignorance, it made me feel so effin sick. I wanted to throw up, on her, preferably, just to make a point, and punch that ignorant stupid edvfgweztfvARGH so badly. Instead I had to settle for glaring at her for the next hour and trying to make her slip up in her presentation by asking questions. Being ignorant is one thing, but being proud of it, something about that upsets me so much more. Do you guys think I overreacted? It would mean a lot to hear from you. How would you have reacted? Did you ever witness something similar. It just really really hurt me, and made me even more so sad, then angry. A person like that studying to be a teacher. Brilliant *huffs with heavy sarcasm*

Also, would you like me to continue and write the Warblers' Halloween Party? I am kind of in the mood lately for season coloured stories. Please let me know if you would like to read it.


End file.
